finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Dust
.]] '''Diamond Dust' , also known as Gem Dust, is a recurring ice-elemental attack in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is commonly used by Shiva. Diamond Dust is also known in PAL versions as "Polvo de diamante" (Spanish), "Polvere di Diamante/Diamanpolvere" (Italian), "Pó de Diamante" (Brazilian Portuguese), "Diamantenstaub" (German) and "Poussière de Diamant" or "Transcendantale" in (French). Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Diamond Dust is one of Shiva's abilities. It is similar to her Icy Stare but deals ice-elemental damage to the entire enemy party. Final Fantasy IV Diamond Dust is Shiva's summon attack that inflicts ice-elemental damage to all enemies. Though she can be fought in the ''Advance and Complete Collection releases in her normal form as well as the Lunar Shiva. She will not use Diamond Dust against the player, but, instead, she uses the strong ice attack, Ice Storm, which has a similar effect and affects a random amount of party members. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Diamond Dust is Shiva's attack when summoned and inflicts ice-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Diamond Dust is Shiva's signature attack. It is also an attack used by Nova Dragon. Final Fantasy V Diamond Dust is Shiva's summon attack. It inflicts ice-elemental damage to all enemy targets for the cost of 10 MP. During the battle against Shiva she will only use Blizzara, and not her signature attack. Final Fantasy VI Diamond Dust (also called Gem Dust) is Shiva's attack. It inflicts ice-elemental damage to all enemy targets for the cost of 27 MP. Final Fantasy VII Diamond Dust is Shiva's summon attack which hits all enemies with ice-elemental damage for 1.5 times magic damage for the cost of 32 MP. Final Fantasy VII Remake Shiva uses Diamond Dust as a final move. Shiva encases enemies in ice and then shatters them. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII Diamond Dust is Shiva's ice-elemental attack which strikes all enemies. Shiva's summon time is 12.9s, which, according to the ''Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, allows the player to boost its damage to around 180% of normal damage using a regular PlayStation controller. Its damage is calculated as follows:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 62 * Level / 10 + 43 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 43 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 : Damage = Damage * (900 - ElemDef) / 100: Elemental Defense starts at 800 (0%), 900 nullifies damage and 1000 absorbs it. If an enemy is shown to be weak against an element, its Elemental Defense is below 800. If damage becomes negative (due to high Elemental Defense), the target is healed by that amount. ''Final Fantasy IX Diamond Dust is Shiva's ice-elemental summon attack which targets all members of the enemy party for the cost of 24 MP, (originally 96 MP until Dagger loses her summons). The spell power for Diamond Dust can be boosted by accumulating Opals in the inventory. It can have either a short or long summon animation. With the support ability Boost the player can also summon the long animation. Final Fantasy X Diamond Dust is Shiva's Overdrive, inflicting ice-elemental damage to all enemies. Diamond Dust is also used in the battles against Shiva and Dark Shiva, where the attack is non-elemental. Dark Shiva's Diamond Dust deals 79,802 to 90,110 damage that cannot be reduced by anything but another aeon's Shield. Final Fantasy X-2 Diamond Dust is an enemy ability that deals major non-elemental damage to the party. It is used by Shiva. Final Fantasy XI Diamond Dust is Shiva's Astral Flow Blood Pact. It costs twice the user's level in MP to active the command, and using it reduces MP to 0. Diamond Dust deals massive ice-elemental damage to all enemies within its area of effect. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Diamond Dust is an ice-elemental ability used by Shiva that inflicts Stop and deal heavy water damage to all foes in range. She will also use Diamond Dust when fought. The Judge of Wings also summons Shiva who uses Diamond Dust to knock Balthier out during the storyline. Final Fantasy XIII Diamond Dust is Shiva's finishing move in Gestalt Mode. It greatly increases all enemies' chain gauges and inflicts heavy non-elemental damage. How much the chain gauges increase is dependent on the ability's level. Diamond Dust can reach a maximum level of three by initiating Gestalt Mode with a full Gestalt gauge. Diamond Dust raises the chain gauge by an amount based on the attack's level prior: :Level 1: 6.0 * 3 + 17.00 * 5 = 103.00[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps3/928790-final-fantasy-xiii/faqs/59246 ''Final Fantasy XIII Game Mechanics Guide by ximaus] :Level 2: 6.0 * 7 + 17.00 * 6 = 144.00 :Level 3: 6.0 * 9 + 17.00 * 8 = 200.00 ''Final Fantasy XIV Diamond Dust is Shiva's ultimate attack used in both the hard and extreme difficulty versions of Akh Afah Amphitheatre trial. The player party is required to defeat additional enemies to prevent an automatic defeat. Should the party defeat the Ice Solder enemies, Diamond Dust will only deal moderate damage to the entire party. However, should the player party fail to defeat all the Ice Soldiers, Diamond Dust will instantly kill the party. Shiva also attempts to use the attack to fight Ravana during the ''Heavensward main story, but the attack fails due to a lack of crystal used in the initial summoning. Shinryu also has access to Diamond Dust as a special attack when his Corrupted Aether bar reaches its maximum. When used, the attack will deal heavy damage to all party members and cause the battle arena floor to turn into ice. ''Final Fantasy XV Diamond Dust is Shiva's summon ability. The chance to summon will appear randomly while in battle, and the player can summon once per battle. Each Astral has its own requirements to be considered during the "summon roll", which happens every 10 seconds. While possible to summon during the first roll, it is rare. Shiva's summon chance increases for each party member in KO/Danger, and the time the player has spent in battle. Shiva needs some space to be summoned, but can be summoned nearly anywhere. When summoned, Shiva enters the battle, with her presence freezing the surrounding landscape, and appears alongside several copies of herself who surround a shivering Noctis. Her Diamond Dust envelops the party's foes in a constant vacuum of super-chilled air. Shiva is the most powerful summon, as her attacks hit foes the most amount of times. Shiva is summoned at the end of the boss battle fought outside the Citadel main entrance. Diamond Dust has a unique summon animation at this time. Final Fantasy Tactics The summon Shiva casts Glacial Shards, an ice-elemental attack similar to Diamond Dust. Final Fantasy Type-0 Diamond Dust is an ice-type magic attack of the Eidolon Shiva. Its strength depends on how well its combo is performed. The Eidolons Shankara and Petite Shiva use an upgraded version, called Crystal Dust. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Diamond Dust is an enemy ability used by Mammon. It inflicts moderate Water-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy Dimensions Diamond Dust is the ability used by Shiva. It costs 34 MP and inflicts Ice damage to all enemies. Shiva also uses Diamond Dust as her signature attack during the battle to obtain her. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy When summoned, Shiva uses Diamond Dust to prevent the opponent's Bravery from increasing during a certain period of time. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Yuna can summon Shiva to perform Diamond Dust as an HP attack. It requires 30 CP to equip and 150 AP for mastery. Yuna also summons Shiva to perform a chase and assist HP Attack. Shiva is also a summon, purchasable from certain Moogle Shops. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' / Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Diamond Dust is Shiva's signature attack and is used when she is summoned in Battle Music Sequences. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Diamond Dust is an active ice-elemental magic ability that inflicts magical ice damage on all targets for 11 AP. It can be used by Shiva, Shiva★ and Shivver. It is also an enemy ability used by Shivver and Shiva. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances '' '' series is a Keyblade in and and their respective remakes and . In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix and HD 1.5 ReMix it is obtained after defeating the in the Gold Match. In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Diamond Dust is a used by (only against ). Vexen creates a swirling blizzard around the area, damaging Riku. In , Diamond Dust is Vexen's . He summons ice from the ground to strike enemies from beneath, dealing Ice-elemental damage and inflicting the Frozen status. In , Diamond Dust appears as a usable by Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. It is an ice-based style that specializes in crowd control and dealing with multiple enemies. ''Blood of Bahamut Gallery FFIII NES Diamond Dust.png|Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Diamond Dust.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Diamond Dust.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Diamond Dust.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Diamond Dust.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Summon Shiva.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). Diamond dust shiva ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FFIV_TAY_Diamond_Dust.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Diamond Dust.png|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFV Diamond Dust.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Diamond_Dust_FFV.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFVI_Shiva.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Diamond Dust.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Diamond Dust.png|''Final Fantasy VII. Shiva Summon Storyboard.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII storyboard. Shiva-bcffvii.png|''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. FFIX Diamond Dust.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Diamond Dust.PNG|Final Fantasy X. Diamond-Dust1-FFX-Storyboard.jpg|Final Fantasy X'' storyboard. Diamond-Dust2-FFX-Storyboard.jpg|''Final Fantasy X'' storyboard. Diamond-Dust3-FFX-Storyboard.jpg|''Final Fantasy X'' storyboard. FFX-2 Diamond Dust 1.png|''Final Fantasy X-2'' (First part). FFX-2 Diamond Dust 2.png|''Final Fantasy X-2'' (Final part). DiamondDustFFXI.PNG|''Final Fantasy XI. RW Diamond Dust.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Diamond dust.png|Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIII Retro Diamond Dust.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Retro-spective trailer. FFXIV_Diamond_Dust.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Shiva.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. Type0-Shiva4.jpg|Final Fantasy Type-0. FF4HoL_DiamondDust.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Diamond Dust.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFShiva.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy. Yuna DiamondDust.jpeg|Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. D012 EX - Diamond Dust.jpeg|EX Burst used by Yuna in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Diamond Dust.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Diamond Dust.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (Summon). DFFOO Shiva Diamond Dust.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (Shiva's trial). TFF DiamondDust.jpg|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. PFF Diamond Dust FFXIV.png|Premium Skill version in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Diamond Dust.png|Summon version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Diamond Dust - Garnet SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFX. FFAB Diamond Dust - Garnet SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFX. FFAB Diamond Dust - Terra SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Diamond Dust - Yuffie SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Diamond Dust - Garnet SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Diamond Dust - Snow SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Diamond Dust - Terra SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Diamond Dust - Yuffie SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFAB Diamond Dust - Garnet SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Diamond Dust - Snow SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Diamond Dust - Terra UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVI. FFAB Diamond Dust - Yuna UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFX. FFAB Diamond Dust FFV UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFV. FFAB Diamond Dust - Terra UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVI. FFAB Diamond Dust - Yuna UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFX. FFAB Diamond Dust - Aerith Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Diamond Dust - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Diamond Dust - Terra Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Diamond Dust - Yuffie Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Diamond Dust - Yuna Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFX. FFAB Diamond Dust - Yuna Legend UR+ 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFX. FFAB Diamond Dust - Yuna Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend) FFX. FFAB Diamond Dust - Terra Legend UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB_Shiva_Diamond_Dust.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Shiva I Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. Shiva R+ Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFRK Diamond Dust FFXIII Icon.png|Icon for Final Fantasy XIII's Diamond Dust in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Diamond Dust FFXIV Icon.png|Icon for Final Fantasy XIV's Diamond Dust in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Diamond Dust FFXIII SB.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Diamond Dust FFXIV.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Diamond Dust.png|Summon version Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFEX Diamond Dust.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Explorers. FFE Diamond Dust.png|Player version in Final Fantasy Explorers. FFBE Diamond Dust FFXV.png|Limit Burst version (FFXV) in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (5★). FFBE Diamond Dust FFXV 2.png|Limit Burst version (FFXV) in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (6★). FFBE Diamond Dust FFXV 3.png|Limit Burst version (FFXV) in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (7★). FFBE Diamond Dust.png|Summon version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Diamond Dust 2.png|Summon version 2 in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Diamond Dust 3.png|Summon version 3 in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Diamond Dust EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Diamond Dust.png|''Mobius Final Fantasy. WoFF Diamond Dust.png|World of Final Fantasy. DiamondDust.jpg|Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. BloodOf Bahamut DiamondDust view3.png|Blood of Bahamut. KHBBS Diamond Dust.png|''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Etymology The attack is called Transcendental in the French versions. Transcendental is a philosophical term. For Kant, it is what constitutes a prior condition of experience. References See also *Shiva/Summon sequences Category:Elemental enemy abilities Category:Summon abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks